Friendship Events (MA)
There are only a few Friendship Events that will appear as you befriend the people who are involved in these events. Friendship Events can only viewed once and that cannot be triggered again. 'General' Ashton and Felix are in a Fight! *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain Area *13:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (starting from Autumn of Year 2) *Ashton has 10,000 HP or more *Boy Player: Felix has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) *Girl Player: Felix has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) *Ashton is not married *Felix and Aria are married Felix will be outside his tent when Ash aggressively walks up to him. Poor Felix doesn't know what to do until Ash starts nagging him about Aria. Ash demands that Felix have nothing to do with that young girl since both Ash and Aria are cousins; he knows what's best for her. Felix says that Aria can do whatever she wants and Ash can't run her life. Felix then says he feels sorry for Aria for having overbearing Ash as her brother. Ash then goes all wacky and can't believe Felix said such an unpleasant comment. He again demands that Felix stay away from his sister, but Felix asks what happens if she comes to visit him anyway. Ash doesn't know what to say in reply, so he just angrily storms off. Devoted to Sports *Walk from Crossroads to Luminous Plaza *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Larry, Anna, and Ashton at 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) or more *The player is male *Ashton is not married Down by the restaurant, Larry asks the cyclist why Ash acts the way he does. Ash explains that cyclist act in this manner. It's quite fabulous! Unfortunately, Anna feels that Ash looks weak and isn't afraid to tell him how she thinks. Maybe Ash' acting just isn't her tastes, and asks Larry to back him up. Larry doesn't think the way Ash acts himself looks cool at all! Ash looks around for another opinion and comes across the player. Ash asks if you appreciate how he trains, but one doesn't really give him a reply right away. Eventually the player shakes his head to indicate "no", but Ash gets the impression that the player means that he isn't a bad dresser. Ash gloats back at the children and tells them they will appreciate sport more when they grow up. Felix Arrives This event will only happen in Year 1. On 30th Autumn, head out to the entrance of Luminous Plaza. On the path you will see Anna and Aria talking to a boy with blond hair. The two girls seem happy that he has arrived since it signifies the beginning of Winter in Full Moon Town. Felix invites them to visit his shop that will open next day. The two girls then leave. Walk up to Felix and he will mention that you weren't around last Winter. Felix will introduce himself and says he runs the house that placed on the mountaintop. After that he heads back to his place. Johan's Manly Attitude *School canteen *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Johan and Morgan have 60,000 HP (6 Hearts) or more *Johan is not married Johan is begging Morgan to know how to become more manly because Anna always making fun of him. Morgan is a little annoyed that Johan has come to him for help, and tells that young apprentice that manliness is something he has to work out for himself. Elliot tries to persuade Morgan with a little guilt trip, but responds by telling Johan to stop sniveling. Johan's sniveling is why he such a wimp! Morgan explains that manliness comes from inside, and he must be confident in himself. Johan realises how correct Morgan is and thanks him (Morgan) for his (Johan) advice. Johan came to the shop as a child, but he's leaving as man! After Johan leaves, Morgan wonders if he should told Johan that his manliness also comes from doing 50 push-ups a day... Likeness of Children *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain Area *11:00 to 13:00 *Friday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Larry and Anna have 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) or more Larry and Anna are standing by the mine together when Larry asks her if she likes him. Anna is a little annoyed that he (Larry) won't give up, but Larry asks her for one more chance. She tells him he isn't manly enough, and Larry keeps apologising. Larry apologises too easily. Anna tells him to have a backbone! Larry is disappointed again. Anna tells him again that if he can grant her wish, she will consider being his girlfriend. This time Anna wants Larry to make her into a princess! Well, that's another impossible wish that Larry can't fulfil. Anna calls him of being emotionless and storms off. Like Mother Like Son? *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Martin and Sybila have 35,000 HP (3 Hearts) or more *Martin is not married As you walk into the animal shop, Martin calls one over to listen to what his mom is saying. He thinks Sybila is trying to play a joke on him, but Sybila doesn't understand why she is so hard to believe. Sybila used to be a model when she was younger! Martin just doesn't believe it. Sybila pulls out a photograph of young man that looks similar to Martin. His mom explains that Martin used to be a "skinny little thing" just like Martin is when he was younger. Sybila use to have girls lined up around the block who wanted to get a date with her! Martin isn't quite sure what to say, since his mom's body looks much different now. Sybila tells her there's nothing wrong with having a little "meat" on their bones, and it happens to all of the people in their family when they get older. Martin is not sure if he likes that idea... Who is the Cutest? *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Anna and Wendy have 60,000 HP (6 Hearts) or more *Wendy is not married As you are walking down the area, Michelle and Wendy catch up to one. Michelle insists that you be on her side, yet Anna says that one is on her side. What are they talking about? Anna says that she is cuter than Wendy, so these two girls are asking everyone they run into which one of them is the cutest. Anna feels that Wendy is obviously going to lose because that girl with red ribbon is "over the hill". Wendy doesn't think she's that old and Anna just a mean little brat. They turn back to you and insist on knowing which one of them the player will vote for. You don't seem to be able to make up your mind, so the two girls decide to forget about one's vote and leave to go try asking someone else. 'Miscellaneous' Mario's Youthful Appearance Walk into Mario's bedroom inside Roger's House; the time and day do not matter. Mario must have 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or more, and you are playing as a female player. Mario will ask if you like thinner girls. Choose the option 'Yeah I prefer the slimmer type' then Mario will begin growing up. From now on he will no longer accept milk. This option cannot be reversed. Mario: Name! Um... do you have a minute? Player: ?'' appears above her head '''Mario:' Name, do you... uh... like? Player: ... then ?'' '''Mario:' I mean, Name, do you prefer taller boys? Player: A red heart appears above her head, and nod. 2 weeks if you encouraged Mario to grow up, his body profile will be taller. Mario will comment on this and he will become happy, telling the player that he will try even harder. There are two different sprites for Mario when he is growing. Neil's Event Once Priest Neil reaches 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or more, he will ask you if one likes anybody. When you answer that one does, he will ask the player who (s)he likes and give them a list of some bachelor(ette)s. Male players can choose between Aria, Chelsea, Chloe, Erica, Felicia, Michelle, Misty, Serena, Valerie, or Wendy. Female players can choose Ashton, Clay, Felix, Gilbert, Harris, Johan, Maka, Mario, Martin, or Terry. Anyhow, the bachelor(ette) you select will have his or her affection towards one increased a little bit (maybe around 100 HP). Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only